


Dancing

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're not a good dancer.





	Dancing

If there was one thing you were sure of, it was that you could not dance. At all. Tapping your foot was the best you could do.

Which was why you didn't particularly enjoy parties. You didn't necessarily hate them, you just felt awkward being one of the few people who stood off to the side while nearly everyone else danced. The only time you would even consider joining them would be if you'd had a little too much to drink.

Perhaps that was why you were stunned when Loki asked you to dance with her. "Dance with me," she'd said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. And God, you would love to dance with her, but you were simply too embarrassed by your skills. Lack of skills, that is.

"Uh, I can't," you replied quietly.

She raised an eyebrow. Your face was getting warm the longer you made eye contact with her.

"Dance," you clarified. "I can't dance."

Understanding flashed in her eyes, even as she smirked and held out her hand. "I'll help you."

Okay, maybe you'd had more to drink than you'd thought. You were fairly certain that completely-sober-you would have accepted out of sheer embarrassment. Yet you took her hand and let her pull you on to the dance floor. She placed one of your hands on her waist and held your other hand. Her free hand rested on your shoulder.

"Not so hard, is it?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I guess not, no," you replied.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks. You look...wow."

You mentally slapped yourself for not coming up with a better adjective. Loki calls you stunning, and you come back with "wow"?

Though, judging by her grin, she didn't seem to share your thoughts.

"Thank you," she said.

You weren't entirely sure how long you danced together. You were just glad you didn't step on her feet. When it came time to leave, she walked with you back to your room in the Tower. You both stopped outside the door.

"There's this quaint little cafe next to the bookstore," she said. "Would you like to stop by tomorrow for dinner?"

You grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The corners of her lips twitched up. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Y/N."

"Night, Loki."

You entered your room as she went back down the hall. Once the door was shut, you leaned back against it and bit your lip, smiling.

Maybe dancing wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
